Summoned Yo-kai
A list of all the Yo-kai that have been summoned in the anime and in the first, second, and third movies. This includes every watch. Yo-kai Watch (original) By Medallium Yo-kai Pocket Watch Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Yo-kai Watch U Yo-kai Watch U Prototype Yo-kai Watch U-1 Yo-kai Watch U-2 Yokai Watch U- Version E USApyon's Rocket Stage Go-kart Yo-kai Watch Dream Yo-kai Blaster Yo-kai Bazooka Enma Blade Indy Jaws' Yo-kai Blaster Zom B Chopper's Yo-kai Sword Neko II's Yo-kai Pod Yo-kai Watch Crystal Yo-kai Sniper Trivia * Several Yo-kai summons aren't shown. * In EP027, it's shown that a Yo-kai can change the kind of his medal (such as Jibanyan). This can be the reason why Nathaniel can summon Yo-kais who have normal medals in the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, as Reuknight and Chippa. * Pandle, Noway, and Dimmy are actually first summoned in anime in EP064, but their summonings are shown in EP076, EP084, and EP187 respectively. * Cadin was also first summoned in EP064. * From EP072, Roughraff begins to bother to be summoned. However, he could say it only to look rude, otherwise he wouldn't have given Nate his dream medal and his summoning would have been unlucky. * Lie-in Heart is first summoned with the Yo-kai Watch Dream in EP138 (with his Dream medal), but the summoning is first shown in EP148 (with his Z medal). * The Yo-kai Watch Dream is powerful enough to summon Lord Enma without assistance, as shown in EP138 when Nate summons Lord Enma alone style to battle Gachin-kozo implying that this is the strongest Yo-kai Watch. * Jerry is the only human with a Yo-kai Watch who never summon a Yo-kai. * It's unknown if Hailey summon Yo-kais or only call them. * Hailey confirms in EP163, that the Yokai Watch U accepts Dream Medals, although this is denied in the video game. * In EP172, Nate try to summon Lord Enma and Poofesor, but is stoped by Whisper and Jibanyan * The only Merican Yo-kais summoned are six: USApyon, Tomnyan, BBQvil, Tomorrow gal, Wall Guy and Yeeey. * The Wicked and Hagure tribe are the only that has not been summoned in all the Anime. * In EP158, the Charming summon of Dark Yo-kai Watch can be listen during the Kemushi-otoko creation. * In EP161, by accident, Robonyan F, Shogunyan, the Fruitnyans, the Gemnyans, Taronyan, Doggynyan, Monkeynyan, Pheasanyan, Urashimanyan, Kintaronyan, Tomnyan, Nyaaminator, Goldenyan, Hovernyan, and Robonyan are summoned at the same time. There are, however, other nyans that were missing, such as Thornyan, Baddinyan, Dracunyan, and Meganyan. This is due to: ** Thornyan being merely Jibanyan while suffering from a cold. ** With Baddinyan being a (although he appears next to Jibanyan in the first intro and next to Mr. Crabbycat in EP176). ** Dracunyan was treated as a nightmare in his episode ** Meganyan is the Boss Yo-kai version of Hovernyan, and thus, Meganyan appearing at the same place and time Hovernyan is would be considered a paradox. ** Buchinyan is a Jibanyan's fusion and Darknyan is a Hovernyan's evolution, so these would also form paradoxes. ** Koalanyan is actually in the Real Dimension with Kanami Minami. ** With the other nyan-type Yo-kai, they simply haven't debuted prior to this episode, such as Maginyan, who debuted 8 episodes later. * Nate only use Lord Enma's dream medal in M03. * The Indy Jaws' Yo-kai Blaster can use the power of anything, as can be seen with the fire in EP183. * In EP187 it is seen that a shy Yo-kai, like Dimmy, can have a lucky invocation, even though it makes it nervous. * The Yo-kai Watch Crystal is the only in take along the singers Yo-kais with the Yo-kai summoned. ** Interestingly, this only happens in EP185 and not in EP192 with Kurekurepatra. * The Yo-kai Watch Crystal is the only in have the same summon chant for all the tribes. Category:Anime